This invention relates to a unit dose dispenser (i.e., delivery system) that includes an applicator for applying a composition to a surface. The invention also relates to a method for forming the dispenser.
Applicators for applying compositions to surfaces are in widespread use in a variety of medical, commercial and household applications. Typical examples of such applicators include brushes and swabs having an overall stick-like configuration. Applicators that are relatively inexpensive represent a significant convenience to the user, in that the applicator can be disposed of after a single use.
In some instances, disposable applicators are individually packaged in closed, sealed containers. Individually packaged applicators are an advantage in medical and dental operations because sterility of the applicator can be assured until such time as the applicator is removed from the package in preparation for use. Examples of known packaged applicators include swabs that are contained between two sheets of a plastic or paper film, and swabs that are contained within a plastic tube or casing.
In some procedures, the composition to be applied by the applicator is provided in bulk containers. In those instances, the users may elect to dip the swab or brush tip of the applicator directly into the container in order to coat the tip with a small quantity of the composition. The tip is then removed from the container and moved across the desired surface in order to transfer the composition from the tip to the surface.
However, the practice of dipping the applicator tip directly into a bulk container is not satisfactory in many medical and dental applications due to the possibility of cross-contamination between patients. For example, if the applicator is used in a dental procedure to apply an adhesive to the surface of tooth structure, the practitioner may unknowingly transfer infectious disease from one patient to another if the applicator is returned to the bulk container after initial use in the oral cavity. The issue of cross-contamination can be avoided by using a new applicator in those instances where additional composition is needed, but such practice represents an additional expense and also requires a certain amount of time for retrieving, opening and preparing a new packaged applicator for use.
The problems of cross-contamination as mentioned above can be avoided by use of a dispensing well or pad. For example, in dental procedures a small quantity of composition is dispensed from the bulk container onto the well or pad, and the tip of the applicator is then used to transfer the composition from the well or pad to the patient's tooth structure. Such practice avoids the need for returning the applicator to the bulk container so that issues of cross-contamination between patients can be avoided. Once the procedure has been completed, the well or pad is disposed of or cleaned for reuse.
In recent years, there has been increased interest in packaged, disposable applicators having a tip that is pre-supplied with a quantity of a composition. These prepackaged applicators are a significant advantage in that the time that would otherwise be associated with handling of a bulk container and a disposing well or pad can be avoided. Moreover, such packaged applicators are a particular advantage when used with compositions that are messy or that are considered hazardous. Current single dose applicator assemblies are of a single size and only permit a specific quantity of composition to be pre-supplied to the applicator tip. However, not all procedures require the same amount of composition, and tip lengths and tip materials of the applicator for various procedures can vary.
Furthermore, in packaged applicator assemblies including a handle, applicator and receptacle portion, the applicator is typically removable from the handle to interchange applicators for various procedures. However, practitioners desire a single dose delivery system whereby an applicator removable from the handle is not desired to prevent problems with attaching the applicator or the applicator falling out of the handle.
One example of a packaged applicator assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,087 and includes an applicator having a tip that is pre-supplied with a single dose quantity of composition material. The applicator includes a cap initially extending over the tip and detachably connected to the applicator. The applicator includes a flexible portion that can be bent as the cap is detached from the applicator.
There is still a need to protect the packaged, disposable applicator and container from moisture and other contaminants. Thus, the packaged applicator and container are individually wrapped in a foil pouch for storage to protect the applicator and container and extend the shelf-life of the assembly. However, the foil pouch, or other suitable packaging increases the cost of the assembly.
Although a variety of applicators and application methods are known in the art, there exists a need for an improved applicator such that manufacture, use and storage of applicators and containers are enhanced. Such improvements should facilitate handling of the applicator, dispensing of the composition and result in manufacture ease without increasing the overall cost of the assembly or resulting in contamination of the composition.